Getting Scabbers
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: It's Percy's birthday! What will Charlie get him? ONE-SHOT


**Authors Note: Hello readers! So I totally forgot about this account for years when I found it again so here is some Harry Potter Fanfiction! This will be written in Charlie's POV just because he never got any movie screen time. Enjoy! You should probably know that the ages of all the Weasleys (aside Molly and Arthur) are:**

 **Bill-16**

 **Charlie- 14**

 **Percy- 11**

 **Fred & George- 9**

 **Ron- 7**

 **Ginny- 6**

 **So yeah enjoy and try not to cringe too much**

As I laid on my bed in the bedroom that I shared with my older brother Bill, I couldn't help but overthink...what will I get my uptight little brother, Percy for his birthday next week? Sure Percy was a bit of a pain in the arse, but he was still my brother. Without lifting my head from my pillow I called to Bill, "Hey...Bill...Bill, are you awake?" Bill made a strange noise that sounded like a groan. "Bill, come on I need to talk to you!" Bill grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. "Go to sleep!" He yelled. That was when I got up, threw the pillow back at him, and left our bedroom and walked downstairs.

It was only 7 in the morning, the house was very still and quiet. I sat at the kitchen table and sighed loudly, what was I going to get Percy?! He had nearly every book he's ever asked for, a collection of maps of wizarding schools around the world, and other random stuff. Percy never asks for anything, so it was hard to know what he wanted. That was when I had an idea. Percy will be starting Hogwarts this year, almost every kid will have a pet to accompany them. We don't exactly have the money to purchase anything that isn't necessary, a pet is one of those unnecessary things. But what pet could I get Percy?

A few hours later at breakfast, I couldn't help but eye Percy a bit as a way to decide what animal would best suit him. "Why are you staring at me?" Percy asked me confused. "You...um...do you enjoy cats?" I asked. Cats were expensive like owls, but they were much easier to come by on the street as horrible as it may sound. Fred and George let out a laugh at my odd question, Percy glared at me and said, "Why are you asking me weird questions?" Dad looked up, "It was just a question, Perce, you know how Charlie loves animals." That's when Ginny pipped up and said, "I like cats! Also unicorns!" I smiled at my little sister and said, "Those are great animals Ginn!" Then I turned to Percy, "I take it that's a no on cats?" Percy shrugged, "I mean I guess they're alright." Bill turned to look at me, "What did you want to ask me earlier?" At first I had no idea what Bill was talking about then I remembered the pillow throwing incident. "Oh yeah I was wondering if you could take me to Diagon Alley." This obtained Percy's interest, "For school supplies?! Mum can I go too? Please?" Mum let out a sigh, "We will all go together. There is no need to rush school supply shopping." I stood up, I had a different idea. Mum won't let me go to Diagon alley, and I can't tell her why because that would ruin the surprise. So I look over at the twins and Ron, "You two wanna go play a game of Quidditch?" The twins and Ron jumped up immediently with excitement. Dad looked at all of us and said, "Not before you help your mother clean up. Bill, do you mind watching the boys play?" Bill rolled his eyes but agreed. The plan was perfect. Percy liked to watch quidditch but he wasn't a big player, he might stay inside or maybe Ginny will force him to play with her. Either way, I got him out of the way for a bit in order to find a toad, cat, or even a stray owl if I'm lucky.

After an intense game of Quidditch, I decided to ask the twins and Ron to play another 'game.' "Uh Charlie, how is looking for animals a game?" Asked George. "It just is!" I said a bit irritated by my brother's lack of cooperation. "Fine! Can we at least fly over the field looking for an animal?" Fred asked. "I'm confused, why does it have to be a toad, cat, or an owl? This is a weird game. Aren't strays dangerous?" Ron said, it almost sounded like he was quivering. Guess we know which Weasley won't be in Gryffindor. "Look, are we playing or not?" I asked, my patience was thinning some more. "Bloody Hell, okay fine we'll play." The twins said simoentiously. I looked at Ron and he nodded. As we were about to search the field Ginny ran over to us, "Guys! Can I pretty please ride on the broom? Pretty please?" Bill was the first to say no, "No, Ginny! You are only 6!" Ginny frowned, "Please? I won't go too high up! Besides, Ron got to play and he's only a year older than me!" That was when Bill laughed, "Ginny we gave him a regular broom, I was using a spell to make him fly up." Ron turned red and was furious at this betrayal, "I'm telling!" Then he ran home. We all laughed except for Ginny. "Can I at least take the brooms back to the shed?" She asked. "Okay fine, I'll walk with you." Said Bill, they then head towards the shed. Right when Ginny opened the shed she let out a bellowing scream, mum, dad, and Ron all ran outside. The twins and I rushed over to her.

"Ginny! what is it?!" Dad said with concern in his voice. "Th-there's a rat in the shed!" Ginny screamed. Mum went to hug Ginny tightly, "Let's get you inside dear, boys! Handle the rat!" Mum said looking at the twins, Bill, and I. That's when I had another idea. "No, no! Allow me." Everyone shrugged. It wasn't an unknown fact that I loved animals, regardless of the species. "I best not see that running around the house, Charlie." Mum said leading Ginny away.

A mouse was among the common pets that Hogwarts student could bring to school. Sure a toad was better than a rat, but it's better than no pet at all. Luckily, Percy wasn't there to witness the rat fiasco in the shed. Meaning this would be the perfect gift. I walked around the shed till I spotted the scared small little thing hiding behind dad's old broom. "Shh, shh. It's okay little guy, Charlie is here." I told the rat, motioning for him with my finger. The rat slowly came over to me. Easier than I thought it would be, I hid him in my coat pocked and walked inside. "Took care of the rat, mum." I said. Mum was brewing tea for Ginny who was still shaken up. "That's great, dear." Said mum, handing Ginny a cup of tea.

I gave Ginny's shoulder a comforting squeeze then ran up to mine and Bill's room, I shut the door and locked it then put a chair against it. "Um?" Said Bill, in a confused tone, "Just what in the bloody Hell do you think you are doing?" Bill asked. I gulped and replied, "Putting together Percy's birthday present." Bill smiled, "Oh are you?" He asked in a strange but familiar tone. I took a deep breath, "Yes but don't tell him." Bill grinned, "Or what? Hey, Percy-" I covered his mouth my hand, that's when the mouse jumped out of my pocket. Bill jumped at the sight of the rat, "Please do not tell me that's the one from the she-" I cut him off and covered his mouth again. "Bill, I'm only letting you go if you promise me not to scream...and not to call mum, dad, or anyone in here. Especially Percy." Bill hesitated, then nodded and with that I let go of his mouth. "You are bloody insane," said Bill staring at the mouse in my hands. "Wait just a moment, he's missing a finger..." I shrugged, "He was in the shed. How old do you think he is? He must be at least-" Bill cut me off, "Why would you give Percy a mouse?" He asked. I took a deep breath and replied, "Because...I wanted Percy to start Hogwarts with at least one friend coming in. Besides mum and dad could never afford to get us pets, I know he never asked for one but I want to make sure he feels like he fits in. I'm sure he will, after all he has us. But he deserves someone else." Bill was now smiling, "You are such a dork. Mum might flip though, she told you to get rid of it." I shrugged, "I'll say it's a different mouse. You just can't tell anyone, got it?" Bill at first didn't say anything, which resulted in me pinning him against his bed, "Got it?!" Bill pushed me off, "Okay, okay! I won't! Where are you going to put that in the meantime?" Bill asked. "First of all, his name will be Scabbers. Second...erm..." I guess I haven't thought that far. "Here hold him," I held out Scabbers to Bill. "Gross, I'm not-" I cut off Bill by placing him in his hands and began searching the room for a shoe box, I then found one under my bed. "This'll work for now, till we can get him a cage." I took Scabbers from Bill and placed him into the box.

The next week it was Percy's birthday. Surprisingly Bill hasn't said a word about Scabbers. Scabbers was also a surprisingly good mouse, I hope Percy likes him. Once we sang happy birthday to Percy, I smiled at my brother. "Can I give you your present now?" I asked, Percy. Mum looked up, "Charlie, how about we wait after the cake? That way we can all give Percy our gifts," mum said. I sighed and agreed. Percy looked at me curiously, "What'd you get me?" He asked. "You'll see," I replied smiling. After cake time, I didn't even wait for mum to say to get our presents for Percy, I ran to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed the shoe box housing Scabbers, put a lid on top with a bow, and rushed downstairs to Percy. "Charlie, since you seem so eager would you like to give Percy your gift first?" Dad asked. "Actually everyone else can first," I said. I wanted mine to be the best for last. Mum and dad gave Percy a new broom, a newer model than mine and Bill's, but not the latest model. Still, it was a good model. First years weren't allowed brooms, so it'd have to stay in the shed for when he's a second year. Percy gave mum and dad a hug and a kiss. Ron and Ginny gave Percy flowers they had picked outside and drawings. I'm not sure what the drawings were supposed to be, but regardless Percy hugged both of them and thanked them. Fred and George gave Percy a fanged frisbee and claimed it was so he could use it on his enemies. Percy said, "I don't have any enemies..." confused. Fred and George both grinned and said at the same time, "Yet." Percy smiled and hugged his brothers anyways. Bill gave Percy chocolate frogs and other sweets he got from Hogsmeade that Fred and George kept trying to steal, but had their hands smacked away by mum. Finally it was my turn. I handed Percy the box and Percy opened it, for a long time Percy stared into the box. Did he not like it? I was getting worried. "Percy! Percy! What is it?" Cried Ginny. Percy jumped up and hugged me tightly, "Thank you, Charlie, thank you!" The whole family seemed confused, until Ginny peaked into the box and led out a loud screech, "Mummy it's the rat from the shed!" Ginny ran to her bedroom. "Charles, I told you to-" I cut off mum, not the best idea since she seemed angry, I told her "Mum no! It's a different rat! I got this one for Percy to take to Hogwarts." Mum's expression soften, "Well isn't that sweet." Mum said, "I best go check on Ginny." Mum went upstairs to console Ginny. Dad smiled at me, "What a lovely gift to give your brother, must've cost a lot." Dad said. I grinned, "His name is Scabbers, Percy. And you better take good care of him." Percy nodded, "I will! Thank you, Charlie. I've always wanted a pet to bring to Hogwarts!"


End file.
